


Fix You

by sdwolfpup



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-15
Updated: 2006-08-15
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdwolfpup/pseuds/sdwolfpup
Summary: They just want to help.





	Fix You

**Author's Note:**

> This was my 2006 Vividcon Premiere vid.
> 
> Thank you to [](http://f1renze.livejournal.com/profile)[**f1renze**](http://f1renze.livejournal.com/) , [](http://fer1213.livejournal.com/profile)[**fer1213**](http://fer1213.livejournal.com/) , [](http://brynnmck.livejournal.com/profile)[**brynnmck**](http://brynnmck.livejournal.com/) , and [](http://deathisyourart.livejournal.com/profile)[**deathisyourart**](http://deathisyourart.livejournal.com/) for beta thoughts, and [](http://sisabet.livejournal.com/profile)[**sisabet**](http://sisabet.livejournal.com/) , [](http://tzikeh.livejournal.com/profile)[**tzikeh**](http://tzikeh.livejournal.com/) , and [](http://pipsqueaky.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://pipsqueaky.livejournal.com/)**pipsqueaky** for audience reaction. Talk about "it takes a village." Hee. I had so many people looking at this vid because I felt like the first reaction was important. While someone who watched the vid multiple times was helpful, every time I made any changes, I wanted to still make sure I was going back to someone fresh to the idea of it to make sure I hadn't lost or overrun the vid's main idea. And thanks to the folks who supported me through my nerves on Premiere night!

**Title:** Fix You  
**Song:** Coldplay, "Fix You"  
**Spoilers:** All of season 1 and 2  
**Summary:** They just want to help.  
**Download:** [DivX AVI (34 MB)](http://www.sdwolfpup.com/vids/FixYou.zip) (right click, save target as to download)

Stream at Youtube [here](https://youtu.be/llKIry6f_5g) or below:

Lyrics  
When you try your best but you don’t succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can’t sleep  
Stuck in reverse

And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can’t replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I...

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you


End file.
